


First one to make a noise looses

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen Rutherford, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cullen, Established Relationship, F/M, NSFWish, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Cullen Rutherford X Annabel Trevelyan - 'Enjoying' another one of Skyhold's soirees unsurprisingly they both have other more interesting things in mind.Short one off tumblr prompt - may write a sequel ><





	First one to make a noise looses

****Another achievement for the Inquisition, another excuse to invite goodness knows who into Skyhold’s keep for a social gathering, despite his reservations and concerns, which had largely been ignored. Nobility and their bloody instance on a party, any excuse to dress ridiculously, drink expensive wine and gossip… Cullen gives a heavy sigh, its not his idea of a good evening that's for sure.

His sharp eyes travel the room until his satisfied that all his officers are standing to dutiful attention around the perimeter. Good. He can at least use his work to occupy himself, although as his gaze wonders it can’t help but be been drawn back to focus on Annabel. She’s stunning in flowing navy gown, cut off the shoulders and dropping at the back to reveal pale skin and sparse freckles only he’s used to seeing.

As always she’s the centre of attention, no sooner has one Lady left her side then a Lord pounces, pressing in close to whisper in her ear and making his brow narrow, must they old lewd over her so obviously? He snorts a grunt, crossing his arms over his chest as yet another Orlesian nobleman sweeps in to try to captivate her. He supposed its what to be expected, she’s the most beautiful woman in the room, not to mention the most powerful, and with her beaming smile undeniably the most charming, but it still, their attentions rile him.

Cracking his neck he decides now is the perfect opportunity to do a sweep of the room and distract himself from the thrills of the ‘game’. Walking the perimeter he nods in greeting as he passes some guests he recognises until he comes to rest along the darkened side-lines, the dapple of shadows making him feel much more at ease.

Suddenly his sides are jabbed from behind and he jerks with a none to manly yelp of surprise, spinning to face the culprit, his scowl already set in place. Annabel beams her biggest smile at him, it takes the malice from his glare but he keeps his brows furrowed nonetheless, just because she’s looking divine doesn’t mean he will let her make a fool of him. Not in public at least.

“I’m bored,” she announces bluntly, clearly a little tipsy as she throws her arms up around his neck.

With a quick glance round, finding many eyes resting on them, he nods and slowly prises her arms down. “I thought you liked parties?” he mumbles, shuffling her into a darker alcove in an attempt to shield them from the prying eyes.

She barks a derogatory laugh and wraps her arms around his waist now instead. “This is not a party, anything arranged by Josie that requires Orlesian nobles attendance is  _never_  a party…it a soiree at best…and I hate fancy soirees…” Her voice has a petulant tone that makes him finally crack a smile.

“I see,” he returns the favour and wraps his arms round her waist. “Well it will be over soon, Josephine assured me it would not go beyond midnight this time.”

“Yes, but I’m bored  _now_ ,” her bright eyes flick up to him, her hands toying and pulling lightly on his jacket buttons. “Let’s play a game.”

Instantly he grabs her hands as they start to head south and tugs them away with a growl. “No,” his tone is stern and he uses his bulk to force her back further into the shadows. “Not here.”

Pouting she flutters heavy lashes up at him in a way that is never innocent. “Doesn’t the Commander want to play?”

He huffs a chuckle and shakes his head in dismay at her brazenness…But if she can be brazen, then why can’t he? He lets his eyes drop and roam over her chest admiring how her bosom heaves tight against the satin fabric with every breath. “Perhaps,” he murmurs his voice now rolling heavily “but I know what your games entail…”

Giggling she tiptoes to place a peck against his lips the playful act made sinful by the rub of her thigh against his hardened shaft, her voice dropping to a sultry purr. “Hmmm, so you do want to play after all…”

With that he pins her flush against the wall before she has the chance to grab at any part of him. He knows her games all too well, to have him writhing and whining as she touched him in all the places he needed to be touched, not stopping until he was a wreck of pure carnal want.

A gasp escapes her as his full weight comes to bear over her, he’s watched her all night, watched how the dress shifted like liquid when she spun, seen how it hugged every delicious soft curve, witnessed other men gape at her, move in close… Now she’s pressed close to  _him_ and its ignited the heated blood in his veins. But there’s too much going on around them; Sera’s voice singing to song that isn’t playing, the throng of chatter, the clink of glasses, the hum of stringed instruments shimmering over it all. No, he wants her to himself, no Lords interrupting, and his callous finger tips trace down her bare back, he wants all of her.

“In a moment I’m going to release you,” he states directly keeping his gaze fixed on hers. “You are going to wonder over to my chambers and then we will play a game; a game of my choosing.”

Her hands skirt up his torso as she bites her lip, eyes shimmering in anticipation. “And what kind of game do you have in mind?”

“We shall both let our hands roam as they wish,” his cock twitches into her at the mere thought. “And the first one to make a noise looses.”

She lifts one eye brow at him, they both know full well this is a game she cannot win. She’s about to retort something about fairness when she catches the dark glint in Cullen’s eyes, how they’ve melted to molten bronze in the flickering torchlight. “Hmmm…and what happens to the loser of this game?” she inquires, curling her leg round his as best she can, not caring in the slightest about the compromising position they’ve ended up in.

His scar twitches, his lip lifting in a deviant smirk, one that generates a tingle in her core and flushes blood to heat her skin. Leaning in, mouths almost touching, he drops his voice dangerously low. “They’re punished, of course.”

With that he lets go, pushing himself off the wall and turns to stalk away, leaving her panting and dishevelled despite barely even touching her. Maker’s breath… he’s glorious when he floods with confidence, her lion, her Commander.

Straightening out her gown she brushes herself down and takes a steadying breath, trying to avoid staring at his rear as he strides with full military discipline to snap something at one of the guards. Brushing loose strands of hair from her face she sets about gliding across the hall to the exit, nodding in farewell as she goes, head held high, making for the picture of refinement. This is despite every fibre in her being wanting to turn around and pounce on him. Desperate to tear open his jacket and rake her nails down his chest, clamp her hips up over his thighs and bury her mouth in his. Josie’s cries and the shocked gasps of the high born’s be damned, she wanted to pin him to the wall and demand, as his Inquisitor, that he take her, fuck her, there and then.

Jim opens the door to let her through, dragging her attention back into focus as he nods to her. “Have a good evening, my Lady.”

She smirks wickedly over one shoulder to him, catching a glimpse of Cullen prowling in the distance that makes her every nerve stir. “Oh, don’t worry, I will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments gratefully received


End file.
